Wolfgang
Español= :"Pocos tienen mi talento" :― Wolfgang Wolfgang es el tercer personaje de XMC-Grim-Reaperx de HTF:AD. Es un científico talentoso que quizás lleva las cosas un poco al borde. Aspecto Wolfgang viste una bata blanca que le llega casi hasta los pies con dos bolsillos a cada lado, una camisa negra debajo, pantalones de mezclilla negros y zapatos negros. Utiliza gafas que cubren todos sus ojos y no dejan vista de sus ojos en general. Físicamente le destaca su piel marrón, su interior de orejas y marca abdominal más claras y su brazo robótico izquierdo. Descripción Wolfgang es un oso quien es un científico. Se dedica a la creación de diversos artilugios, personajes, mutaciones o implantes; también da clases como el profesor de química en la escuela de la Tree Town. Es responsable también de tecnología militar que se usa en la BlackList, como la fibra militar. Historia de Fondo "Wolfgang no siempre tuvo los ojos en la ciencia: al principio optó por la medicina. Era excelente y todas las veces en las que el fue empleado salieron positivos; sin embargo, todo empezaría a cambiar con el transcurso del tiempo. Empezó a fallar cada vez mas en su empleo por lo que optó por renunciar. Sin saber que hacer, eligió la rama de la ciencia por la desesperación. Ahora vive de esa decisión que la causo su propia locura..." Carácter Es bondadoso y gentil, aunque un poco egocéntrico. También es algo impulsivo, atrevido y extravagante o exagerado. A pesar de esto, suele estar solo, rodeado de sus mutaciones, aparatos y varias cosas... Poderes y habilidades Mente fuerte : Parece estar acostumbrado al morbo, por lo que no se inmuta ante cadáveres. IQ = Mc2 : Es muy inteligente. Ser omnisciente : Es capaz de verlo todo a través de los ojos de sus creaciones. Debilidades y contraataques Bola de hámster : Es muy reservado y solitario. Antisocial : Tiene dificultad para hablar o empezar una conversación. Mi peor enemigo : Siempre duda de si mismo, necesitando mucho la lógica y la razón; si es incapaz de esto, terminará frustrado y sistemáticamente acabándose con si mismo. Peligro extremo : Sus inventos, mutaciones, implantes, etcétera pueden dañar a los demás por accidente o error. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Wolfgang con los demas personajes. Amistades Berserk : Su primera creación, se llevan bien, aunque el sabe de Berserk-er, pero teme actuar por pensar que lo matará. R.E.A.P.Y. y Brute : Su segunda y tercera creación respectivamente e intentos de robotizar a Reapy y a Berserk. Se llevan bien con ambos aunque no se hablan mucho. Alectra : Su primera instancia de salvarle la vida a alguien. El le salvó la vida de un accidente que ella tuvo al surfear usando varios implantes mecánicos y reprogramación mental. El la trata como a una hija y ella como a un padre, por tanto le tiene mucho afecto. Sharleen : Siendo ella la hija de Alectra, se llevan muy bien; también es responsable de darle su patineta y sus herramientas tecnológicas. Vesper : Lo considera un chico divertido; intenta arreglar su IA sin saber que en realidad es un robot de guerra. Souffle : Le encanta su comida, su presencia y tiene un enamoro ante ella. A veces le regala aparatos que hace el mismo para hacerla mas bella y en otras la invita a cenar. Sharp : Comparten intereses similares, se llevan bien y a veces cooperan para crear cosas. Razoredge y Locus : Siente mucha empatía por ellos, el primero por su condición y el segundo por su historia, aunque el primero es indiferente. Se leva bien con Locus e intenta lo mismo con Razor, pero no siempre termina bien. Neutral TBA Enemistades Gente ruda : De joven el sufría de bullying constante de parte de sus compañeros por lo que le irrita que se burlen de el. Tanto le molesta que ha usado su desicronizador iónico (Un aparato que el inventó) para evaporizar a quien se atreva a referirse a el de manera grosera. Frases/Gestos :"Un simple error puede causar un gran impacto en el futuro" :― Wolfgang reflexionando :"No me fascina usar mi inteligencia para acabar con otras vidas, pero si para mejorar a este mundo, aunque tenga que, tristemente, incluir la violencia" :― Wolfgang y su opinión en tecnología militar Apariciones Wolfgang apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar sus inventos. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 61% Muertes En orden cronológico TBA Heridas En orden cronológico TBA Galería Wolfgang.png Empleos Según visto en episodios. Médico retirado/Científico.- Todas sus apariciones Curiosidades A pesar de ser Estadounidense, tiene acento ruso. Es el primer personaje fanon cuyos ojos no se notan y en su lugar usa lentes para esto de manera similar a The Mole. Protagoniza al Engineer en Team Furry 2. Su símbolo en el Reditum es un Catalejo. En un roleo donde se introduce el futuro de Sharleen, se aprecian dos cosas (Una debatible y la otra ha de ser confirmada por Coco): Wolfgang evidentemente muere en el futuro (Debatible) y se casó con Souffle, teniendo una hija de nombre Cupcakes. |-| English= Full name Amadeus Wolfgang Machina Creator XMC-Grim-Reaperx Country American Fear(s) Zombie outbreak Gender Male Likes Science Creating things Being a good father Dislikes Outbreaks Rude people Species Bear Color Brown Size Average Age Unknown Relatives Souffle (Future wife) Poptart & Alectra (Daughters) Sharleen (Granddaughter) Berserk, Brute & R.E.A.P.Y (Creations) Friends Souffle Poptart Alectra Vesper Sharleen Berserk Brute R.E.A.P.Y BlackList members Enemies Dark Militia Tempest Army Forces Tyr Corporation Lover(s) Souffle (Current crush, future wife) First Kill TBA Kill Count 0 First Death TBA Deaths 0 Debut TBA Last appearance TBA Number of appearances 0 Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Most lack my talent" :― Wolfgang Wolfgang is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaperx. He's a brown bear who works as a scientist who perhaps takes things too far. Appearance Wolfgang wears a lab coat which almost reaches his feet with two pockets on the opposite sides, one per side, a black shirt underneath, black jeans and black shoes. He has a couple of glasses, with the frames colored dark blue and the glasses colored light grey, which cover his entire eyes, somehow making them invisible. Physically, Wolfgang is a brown bear with the insides of his ears and abdominal mark colored a lighter brown. He also has a silver mechanical arm in place of his left arm. Character bio Wolfgang is a bear who Works as a scientist or as Happy Tree School's chemistry teacher. He is dedicated to the creation of new life, experiments and inventions, among this inventions military technology is included and exported to the BlackList, such as military fibre. Background Story "Before turning to his life of creating new technology, Wolfgang started as a medic. He was an excellent medic back then, managing to cure the deadliest of diseases with ease; howeer, as time went on, he started his downfall. Somehow his medical success ended with horrible consequences and it wasn't until he started killing his patients when he quit his job. Out of stress, he chose to keep up as an independent scientist. He now depends of this job because of his own madness; however, things turned out in his favor: he has created many things to the point of being a valuable addition to the BlackList scientist staff..." Weaponry Ionic Desynchronizer : Despite hating violence, he created this weapon with his impressive knowledge; having the size of a 9mm pistol, this small, pistol-like gadget will shoot a continous beam of concentrated energy, tearing organic substaces apart to the atomic level, disintegrating said substance at an alarming rate; however, due to a lot of energy being applied on the gadget, it needs a cooldown of 2.5 seconds after being fired for 10 seconds. Advantages Destructive against organic materials Doesn't need ammunition or reload Small and light-weight Disadvantages Requires a cooldown after a period of use. Mood Wolfgang is a very social person, always lookingon the bright side of things and with a desire for knowledge; despite his efforts of being a generous person, he is commonly seen alone. Abilities & Powers Strong-headed : He seems to be used to gore or bodies, probably due to his former job as a medic. IQ = MC2 : He is very intelligent which leads to his creations and gadgets. Eyes on you : He can see through the eyes of his creations, always monitoring them. Weaknesses & Weakpoints I will build a great wall! : He is very lonely, even when he needs help which leads to disastrous consequences. My worst enemy : He needs logic in order to think appopriately; if he fails to use logic, he'll systematically finish himself and descend into dangerous madness. Warning! : His creations aren't 100% stable, hurting from other people to even himself. Relations This tab refers to Wolfgang's relations with other characters. Friends Berserk : His first creation. They get along very well; however Wolfgang knows about Berserk-er but denies to do anything, since he fears that Berserk would go hostile against him. Brute and R.E.A.P.Y : His second and third creations respectively. They're the mechanized versions of Berserk and Reapy. They get along. Alectra : She's the first person that he has rescued from death. After cybernetically augmenting her, they share a bond of father and daughter. Sharleen : Since she is his granddaughter, Wolfgang gets along with her; he's also responsible for some of her technology. Vesper : He considers him a fun guy. He is currently trying to fix his AI without knowing that it previously was a war robot. Souffle : His current crush and future wife. He loves her with all of his heart and loves being with her. He teaches her about science while she teaches him to cook. Sharp : Since they share similar goals, they get along well; they're mostly seen together working on inventions. Neutral TBA Enemies Rude people : In the past, he suffered from extreme bullying and he'll use his weapon to murder those of malicious intentions. Quotes/Gestures :"A single mistake can let Hell loose; I'd rather think what I'm doing." :― Wolfgang's perception of the world. :"While I don't intend to use my knowledge for causing world-wide destruction, I have to do it in order to make this world better." :― Wolfgang's opinion about militar technology. Roles Wolfgang appeared on the following episodes. HTF:AD TBA Independent series TBA Murders Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Independent Series TBA Deaths & Injuries Wolfgangs's deaths involve his creations; his survival rate is of 61%. Deaths Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Independent series TBA Injuries Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Independent Series TBA Employments According to episodes. Retired medic/Scientist - All of his appearances Trivia Despite being american, he has a russian accent. He's the first fanon character whose eyes are never shown, similar to how The Mole's eyes are never shown. In Team Furry 2, he plays the role of the Engineer. His appearance is heavily influenced on Aya's father from the game: Mad Father. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Osos Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes Cafes Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada Categoría:Personajes con trabajo